Candy the window to an alter ego
by black crystal rose
Summary: Originally just a poem. Now it's the prologue to Alter Ego. Please read and review. Thank you. yu yu hakusho. ooc and au. Amusing.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Candy

It flows

It oozes

It drips

Like water it flows

Like syrup it oozes

Like the life that drips from my veins

To form a crimson puddle at my feet

Like a cold blade that glides across my throat

Slitting the flesh and vein

Like a hot knife through butter

Now I lay here on this cold stone floor

And drink the bitter sorrow of my own life

As it flows all around me

It runs

It drips

It oozes

It …

Stops.


	2. actually it's ch1

Alter Ego

Chapter 1- A New Investigation

Disclaimer-I'm not privileged enough to own Yu Yu Hakusho, but on the other hand I am allowed to twist and warp and tangle their lives up to my own satisfaction. grin

Chapter 1

"Do we have to?" whined a sulky looking boy dressed in a green school uniform to a tired and irritated looking girl. The girl, with her long light blue hair that was held up with a bright red hair tie, had large violet eyes set into a round face. Right now that face was pale, was pale and showed just how little sleep she'd gotten over the past two days.

"Yes Yusuke we must," she snapped, rubbing the heels of her hands over her eyes in an attempt to relieve herself of the headache that was being caused by her loud and obnoxious friend. "King Enma himself requested that you and your group, specifically and by name, take this mission."

"But I thought that any and all ties from me and the gang to the spirit word had been cut," Yusuke complained.

"They were," said a soft, calm voice from behind them.

Both Yusuke and Botan turned around to stare at the tall red head that had just appeared behind them.

"Kurama!" Botan exclaimed, "Don't do that!" Kurama smiled again and kissed Botan's mouth.

"Sorry sweetheart." He said kissing her again.

"Hn. Sickening." There came yet another voice, this one with the tone that said _Screw it_ quite plainly.

"For once Hiei, we are in agreement." Commented Yusuke, raising an eyebrow at strawberry and his girlfriend.

"That makes three." Now there was a tall boy with bright orange hair and in a blue uniform standing in the doorway with a half disgusted, half longing look on his face. "Why couldn't we bring our girlfriends?" he whined.

"Because this is to dangerous for them." Botan answered smartly, "Now let's go." She opened the portal and they left.

"Sashka Laverin! Would you please put that sketchpad away? This is English class not art!"

Sashka threw her pencil down with an angry snap, barely restraining the nasty, unkind and inappropriate comment that was burning to launch itself from her tongue. The teacher, at least somewhat satisfied that Sashka had stopped drawing, opened her mouth to start that day's droning lecture, when there was a polite knock on the door.

Now thoroughly exasperated, the woman walked to the door and opened it. Sashka saw it as a chance to finish her drawing of four select boys and their girlfriends, in kimono, at the fair. For some reason it was cute. And Sashka did not do _cute._

Sashka looked up when she heard the sound of paper trading hands and the borderline irritated sigh of resignation. She wasn't too concerned about whoever or whatever it was until she actually saw who had walked through the door with her. In a heartbeat she'd flipped through to a new page and was drawing thumbnails at the speed of lightning. Her eyes never looked at the paper even as her hand flew.

"Class," the teacher called, and for once she had Sashka's full and undivided attention. "These people here are some exchange students from Japan. I know it's kind of late in the year, but I'd like you to introduce yourselves and make what's left of this year pleasant for them. We'll start with you Jeffery."

One by one the students stood up and stated their name and gave a one-sentence bio. Sashka, of course, was last.

She stayed sitting and she stayed silent. The teacher smiled thinly, "Don't mind her," she said, "she's just a little bitch who hates everyone and everything."

Hiei watched in interest as he saw something in the girl snap. Not that he hadn't been watching her in the first place. She was about as plain as you could get.

Her skin was white like snow only not nearly as transparent. It was smooth. Perfect, Hiei thought until he noticed the series of long since scarred over gouges that ran over her shoulder and disappeared underneath the tight equivalent of a sleeveless Lycra skin suit. It was, unsurprisingly, jet black. As was her hair. Her hair reached her the base of her butt, was plaited neatly, and shiny enough to put polished obsidian to shame. His eyes traveled to her face. There was another cluster of scars on the underside of her jaw and running down under the neckline of her outfit.

It was almost as if she felt him watching her. She looked at him. If he'd been able to Hiei would have taken a step back. As it was, it was very difficult for him to not say anything.

Her eyes were gold. And they were murderous. She looked away from him to look at the teacher.

"Nani?" she said silkily, the scratching noise of her pencil stopping. She spoke in perfect Japanese, and her tone implied that she was speaking of the weather.

"If anyone here's a bitch it's you, you fucking screwed up son of a bitch." She said all of this in a polite almost conversational tone but there was an underlying viciousness that had the entire group taking a step back.

To them she said, "My name is Sashka." And then went back to what she was doing.

A minute later Yusuke and Hiko Urameshi, Kuwahara Kazumo, Suichi Minamino, and Botan Yukizara, were headed towards the only seats that were left in the classroom.

The seats that were located around Sashka.

Sashka grinned inwardly. '_Baka's_' she thought, '_the minute it's safe for everyone, you are going to be meat.' _

With that final satisfying thought, Sashka went back to her drawing, a slight smile on her face.

A/N Interesting? I hope you enjoy it. It's not the best that I've ever written. Anyway please review.

Black crystal rose**-**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Unwanted Houseguests

Disclaimer-I'm not privileged enough to own Yu Yu Hakusho, but on the other hand I am allowed to twist and warp and tangle their lives up to my own satisfaction. **Grin**

Note- miso is basically a thick fish stew and/or flavoring 

Sashka walked through the door and was promptly greeted by the largest of her three pets.

"Hey Miso-chan guess what?" she knelt down and rubbed the massive Bengal tiger's furry ears. The tiger cocked his head to the side, but bumped his head against her hand, insisting that he have his ears thoroughly rubbed.

Sashka obliged him, absently rubbing while she talked at him about her day all the while.

She stood up before the cat became an overlarge, immoveable, gold, white, and black puddle of laziness though. She tossed her books and things onto the kitchen table as she walked into the spotless aforementioned room.

"Move, you lazy furball," Sashka laughed extracting her feet out from underneath the furry pile that had followed her into the kitchen hoping to get either a morsel of munchies or another round of ear rubbing. Suddenly she stopped laughing.

Miso, recognizing the change in her scent instantly removed him from on top of his mistress's feet. Sashka moved to the sink where she promptly threw up. Another wave passed over her, causing her knees to turn to mush and thusly dump her onto her rear.

Two waves, three, and then a fourth wave careened through her, making her so sick that she could no longer sit upright. Finally, thankfully, the waves stopped and Sashka, who was leaning up against the cupboard, her shirt covered in the regurgitated remnants of her meager lunch, slowly stood up. She stripped her shirt off and tossed it into the relatively clean half of her double sink.

Then she rinsed the other side.

"Goddamnit!" she barked sharply when she saw the telltale glints of copper around the drain of the sink, Miso laid his ears back at the high pitch of her voice. Placing her hands on either side of the sink she closed her eyes and took some deep breaths to calm herself.

When she "came to" she realized that Miso-Chan was standing on the kitchen window sill, growling. Normally this would not have bothered her seeing as it was Miso's favorite pastime to grumble and growl at the birds that flitted about the branches of the cherry tree right outside of her window.

But his ears were back against his skull and he wasn't twitching. Sashka looked out the window.

It was them.

Suddenly there was a haunting mournful howl, shortly followed by four yells of surprise and another of anger.

Sashka forgot all about the next series of waves that would be hitting the area in a few minutes. As she bolted out of the house, also forgetting that she'd pulled her shirt off, she grabbed her very nice set of throwing knives.

Miso-chan bolted out the door behind her, limping badly because of a former accident that had never healed correctly.

Reaching the next-door house, he jumped in front of Sashka, snarling wickedly. Sashka mentally smiled; just because Miso couldn't walk straight, didn't mean that he wasn't a tiger.

Yusuke's pov

"What in the fucking hells?" I yelled, completely surprised by the gigantic snarling, black wolf, with glittering green eyes that had suddenly appeared right in front of me.

Almost, no, _faster _than Hiei.

All I'd done was reach for the door handle to open the door. I raised my hands and backed up slowly, trying not to incite the beast to attack.

"Um Yusuke," said a voice from above my head. That was Hiei and I did NOT like that um.

"What?" I snapped.

"We have slightly bigger problems coming this way."

I turned my head and looked "OH."

This was really NOT my day.

Well folks there you have it. Sashka is out for the group's blood, I've yet to explain what the waves are and what they're doing in this story, Sashka is caught in plain sight without her shirt and just who/ what is her third pet?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- You're Unwelcome.

Summary: This is just a random story that I was doodling around with during English class.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dagnabit!

Recap:

All I'd done was reach for the door handle to open the door. I raised my hands and backed up slowly, trying not to incite the beast to attack.

"Um Yusuke," said a voice from above my head. That was Hiei and I did NOT like that um.

"What?" I snapped.

"We have slightly bigger problems coming this way."

I turned my head and looked "OH."

This was really NOT my day.

Ch. 3

Kurama/ yo-ko's pov 

'You know if that girl didn't look so murderous, she would be pretty hot.' The Yo-ko said slyly to Kurama. I said nothing, though secretly, I would have killed to see my girlfriend in the ensemble that Sashka was wearing. I made a mental note to ask her about the thought later.

The tiger moved like water over the ground, despite the fact that he only had three legs. I moved up against the wall, not wanting to find my stomach full of those nasty claws. A sword was one thing, he could recover from that, no problem; a set of tigers claws, was a whole different story.

Both Sashka and the tiger jumped onto the porch in one bound, snarling; both as formidable as some demons that the group had had to fight.

Sashka's pov 

They were going to be meat if they didn't have a good reason for being where they were.

"Sorsha." I growled.

The wolf snarled and slunk out from behind Yusuke.

"Now what the hell are you doing here?" I snapped. I was supreemely ticked. I wasn't feeling well, which made me irritable. I was also angry that i had raced out of the house without my shirt. Oh well, at least i could be thankfull that I'd worn a bra today.

Yusuke gulped "We're the exchange students that are in your class. This was the address that we were given. We we're supposed to live here for the rest of this year and all of next."

Normal pov 

"Have papers?" Sashka asked shortly; bitterly, as well thought hiei who filed the information away for future analysis.

Kurama pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to her.

She looked them over "Kami drat them. They told me that they'd transfer this place into my name." She sighed angrily. "All right, fine. You can stay here. Just don't throw up in there.

"Throw up?" Kuwabara asked, a confused look on his already dumb face.

"Wait about 45 seconds and not only will you find out why I said that but you'll find out why I hate all but you and Botan- san." She moved to the rail and leaned against it.

The wave hit them like a tsunami. Sashka bucked forward, nearly falling over the railing in the process. Red spume flew from her mouth. Kurama flinched uncomfortably. Hiei looked at her with disdain. Kuwabara jerked backwards as if hit, Yusuke just stood there looking at them oddly, and Botan keeled over like Sashka.

_A/N- _This is the end of this one for the moment. I'm sorry i'll finish the next chapter soon. I PROMISE!. please review. thanks

BCR


End file.
